


Life and Death Eternally Attracted

by zashii



Series: MordHaus [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a space for my small drabbles. For now only Skwistok but we'll see. No matter the form or their shape life and death will always attract themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death Eternally Attracted

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive my english, it's my second language, but I still  
> hope you'll be able to enjoy my little drabbles!  
> How do I add images? help please?

\- Dood, yah saw toki's hair, the kid's letin it grow  
-mh, Ja, didn't thinks much abouts it, reallys.  
-but letsh' all shpeak about his hair. why don't we shpeak about his mustachs.  
-he amne'ts having no mustach moidefaice  
\- he 'ams' - imitating the fastest guitarrist alive- he'sh doing it forsh me!  
-mh hu, sure. I'ma gonna have a smoke, see ya. -said pickles before leaving the small apartment to go outside  
Skwisgaar ignored everything murderfaice was saying, he kept going on about how much toki looks up to murderface. skwisgaar lost himself in thought while playing his guitar. - DON'TS TOUCHS ME - he yelled at murderfaice when this was pushing him a bit to get on the sofa -what? 'ams' you angry cus the boy likes me more than he likes you-- the guitar hit him on the face before seeing an angry skwisgaar leaving the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-what's the hells are you doings toki!? that amen'ts how you palys the guitar  
-hey, dood calm down -said pickles while everyone stared surprised at skwisgaar, this was the first time he had yelled at toki, contrasting the past in which he would protect him like a momma bear would protect his babies.  
-pff this ams dildos, get off theres, I ams goings to records it.  
toki walked out in frustration and disappointment, he was afraid he'll get kicked out of the band for not being good enough, but he would swear he played just as he was told. then why, why wasn't he enough to fill the space in dethklok. he walked out of the studio. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SKWISGAAR WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO YELL AT HIM, HE IS JUST A KID.  
-pff -said skwisgaar while acting as he didn't care that the boy have been missing for 10 hours since then, at the start everyone thought he went for a walk, but, then everyone started thinking that something happened to the boy, he didn't know new york that well. they came here only to record, and the boy haven't gone out alone at all. it was a dangerous city, what could happen to him?  
-ok, dood, I'm worried for the boy, we should tell charles  
-no, hesh gonna blame ush! we should tell him ish shkwisgaar's fault then!  
-shuts up moidefaice, I'll go lookings for him myself  
-oh yeah like you'll find him when we all already looked everywhere. said a murderfaice at the distance, while skwisgaar walked around smoking a cigarette, the kid hated cigarettes.  
Skwisgaar walked around for hours, he finally got home at 5am. The police was there and a very worried Charles accompanying them. so no luck eh. he was starting to feel weird inside. such a horrible feeling. was he guilty? no, of course not. stupid kid. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 am next day, the kid was brought home, he was dirty and looked horrible, probably sick for spending the night out. Charles was talking to the police officer who brought him in.  
\- you ams looking horribles, you betters showers - is everything skwisgaar could say without having a breakdown by seeing the boy in such conditions, it was only one night, what the hell have he been doing, or even worse, did anyone hurt him?  
-SKWISGAAR WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARE ACTING ALL WEIRD -said nathan, skwisgaar kept on playing his guitar, could they see how guilty he was feeling? but he thought he was hiding it well. -ams dildos  
-doo whast up with u?!, even murderface is worried for the kid, why are yah ben mean to da kid, we all welcomed him back, but u just told him he was smelly, u r such a douchbag today... ok sorry about duchbag. -while walking to his room. Probably to have a smoke, pickles seemed stressed out, actually everybody did, except him... he better goes to talk to the kid, he must be thinking that skwisgaar hates him. skwisgaar stood up with his guitar and went towards his room, he shared room with Toki so it wouldn't be hard to meet him.  
When toki came out of the shower he was still naked, so changed clothes in front of a skwisgaar playing his guitar. he didn't know where to start with.  
-Im's sorrys... -for whats? you ams dildos goings all alone by yourself -nope, that's not how he is supposed to apologize  
-I fucks up playing so I thoughts I should sleep outsides in a hole as a punishment... sorrys...  
-uh? - skwisgaar's eyes were open wide, why would he even think that, they might be a fuck up metal band but that would be way too much.  
-ams what my foreldre used to dos... when I miss behaved -he said while changing onto new clothes - that would explain the scars on his back skwisgaar though-  
-why the hells ams you so stupids!? what is wrong with yous, worrying us all night, worryings MES all night? you dumb dildos child! you causes mes horribles feelings when yous not arounds! and now you's apologizing for something that amen'ts you faults?!  
Toki looked scared, he was about to cry, he wasn't afraid of people, he would fight anyone if necessary, but skwisgaar... maybe he did was afraid, not of skwisgaar hitting him, but of him hating him. -I'ms sorry  
Swisgaar couldn't handle it anymore, so he just stood up and held toki by his hair, taking him up to his height, to just, kiss him. kiss him? why is he kissing him, he didn't understand, but he felt in peace. yes. this is what those weird feelings were. toki calmed down immediately as well. skwisgaar just hugged him for some minutes before Charles knock on the door, to see if everything was ok, they separated from each other smiling sweetly right before opening the door to look as metal as always.


End file.
